Comportamientos extraños
by Dann GV
Summary: Neji siempre tan reservado hasta que toma esa decisión... One-shot [NejiTenten]


La tarde llegaba a su fin, Guy-sensei y Lee se habían retirado unas horas atrás, en ese momento solo nos encontrábamos Neji y yo en el campo de entrenamiento, el mismo que ocupábamos desde unos cuantos años atrás. Al igual que la tarde, nuestro entrenamiento llegaba a su fin, yo me encontraba recogiendo los kunai, shuriken Y demás armas que se encontraban esparcidos por el campo, por alguna razón odiaba dejarlos tirados, así que después de cada entrenamiento me dedicaba a regresarlos a cada pergamino del que habían salido. En cuanto termine con los últimos, me dirigí al lado de Neji y comenzamos la caminata que nos llevaría lejos de ese sitio.

Como siempre, caminábamos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, al contrario, un silencio confortante, un momento en el que no hacían falta las palabras, pues para nosotros eran una perdida de tiempo ya que nos podíamos comunicar sin siquiera usarlas, nos conocíamos tan bien y desde tanto tiempo, que hablábamos con la mirada y la simple compañía mutua, aunque eso también había sido causado por Neji, que no solía hablar mucho, pero con el tiempo y nuestra amistosa convivencia aprendimos a entendernos.

Caminamos siguiendo la misma ruta de siempre, y para cuando levante la mirada estábamos justo al frente de la mansión Hyuga, en ese instante me detuve esperando que Neji se adentrara a la mansión. Sorprendida me vi cuando Neji se paso de largo, ignorando el hecho de que estuviéramos fuera de su casa –no hogar-.

Aturdida por unos instantes me quede parada sin hacer nada, para cuando reaccioné Neji ya me llevaba unos buenos metros, así que eche a correr hasta alcanzarlo. Cuando estuve emparejada con él, di un paso al frente y me pose delante mirándolo interrogativa, él me sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes para después ignorarme, y siguió caminando.

Me pareció tan extraño su comportamiento, pues después de cada entrenamiento siempre se dirigía a la mansión, y aunque yo tratara de persuadirlo para pasear un momento por Konoha, él siempre objetaba e iba directo a la mansión. Hecho que había cambiado hoy dejándome sorprendida, pues Neji seguía una rutina muy estricta, y nunca se salía de ella a menos que fuera una causa de fuerza mayor –como una misión, o una reunión con el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga. Pero de igual manera lo seguí.

—Neji aguarda un momento — entonces se detuvo y volteó hacia mí — ¿A donde vas? Se supone que tienes que estar en casa —Él me dirigió una mirada sin expresión, tal y como su rostro se encontraba, pulcro, sin dejar asomar alguna emoción. —Hmp— y esa fue toda respuesta y siguió su camino.

Esta vez caminé a su lado, nuevamente en silencio, seguía cuestionándome sobre su extraño comportamiento, demasiado extraño para tratarse de Neji Hyuga. Iba tan distraída que solo me detuve cuando choque en la espalda de Neji, entonces me di cuenta que estábamos en el comienzo del bosque de Konoha.

Creí que ese juego había terminado, pero entonces siguió caminando hasta llegar a un sendero. Era verdaderamente pequeño que ni siquiera podía caminar erguida, y era apenas lo suficientemente ancho como para pasar siendo rasguñado por las ramas del lugar. Cuando terminamos de recorrerlo noté que daba a un pequeño claro del bosque en donde se detuvo finalmente.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté mirando a nuestro alrededor. Ese lugar era hermoso, estaba rodeado de pequeños arbustos con florecillas de diversos colores, había desde amarillo hasta unas cuantas flores extrañamente azules.

—Simplemente quería venir a este lugar— Y esa fue su respuesta, como si con eso quedaran claros todos mis interrogantes.

Neji caminó hasta posicionarse bajo un árbol grande y frondoso, me miró fijamente dando a entender que me situara a su lado, y sin reproches caminé hasta llegar a donde me indicaba y me senté posicionándome solo unos varios centímetros lejos de él. Estuvo callado un buen rato, perdiendo la mirada en los árboles que nos rodeaban y moviendo sus manos frenéticamente como si estuviera nervioso. ¿Neji Hyuga nervioso? Creí estar alucinando, eso no podía ser cierto.

—Eh… Neji ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunté con tono de preocupación.

—Sí— Y fue toda su respuesta. Aunque con el tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a sus respuestas monosilábicas.

Volvió a ensimismarse por un largo rato, me quede observándolo, tratando de averiguar que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del genio Hyuga. Nada. En ese momento su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna, tan impenetrable que ni siquiera yo podía leerlo. No era como otras veces, cuando a vista de los demás el no expresaba nada, y solo yo podía leerlo, esta vez era diferente.

—Tenten— me sobresalte cuando mencionó mi nombre, saliendo de mis pensamientos rápidamente.

— ¿Sí Neji?— Fue lo único que atine a contestar. En ese momento note que Neji había cerrado la distancia que nos separaba, dejándonos tan juntos que nuestras piernas y hombros chocaban, solo nuestras caras estaban distanciadas por unos pocos centímetros. En ese momento volteó hacia mí.

—No me odies por esto—

Y me besó.


End file.
